


Sherlock Holmes Mystery (Тайна Шерлока Холмса)

by RoksiG



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону Уотсону удается узнать еще одну интересную подробность в деле Шерлок Холмса против Мориарти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes Mystery (Тайна Шерлока Холмса)

Это тот особый случай, когда я оставлю весь рассказ только черновиком. Мне он нужен для того, чтобы лучше понять Шерлока.

***

Настал день, когда Шерлок разрешил мне покопаться в его картотеке. Я не мог упустить такой шанс. Более всего, естественно, меня интересовала пресловутая «М».

Вот они все: «Мэрдикью», «Метьюз» и неожиданное открытие. Между делами «Морана» и «Мориарти» лежал дагерротип молодой женщины. Странно, Шерлок обычно не допускал подобных небрежностей.

Я присмотрелся к изображению.

— Подождите. Это старшая медсестра из госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, где я какое-то время работал. Кажется, мисс Хоппер.

Я действительно знал эту женщину. Достойная последовательница Флоренс Натингейл, безнадежно влюбленная в моего друга. Это было слишком заметно, и только благодаря деликатному отношению Шерлока к данному вопросу бедняжка не была скомпрометирована.

— Мисс Хупер, — поправил меня Шерлок, — мисс Молли Хупер.

— Да, конечно. Славная женщина, но что она делает среди…

— Среди всех этих жутких преступников? — засмеялся Шерлок.

— Конечно.

— Мой друг, благодаря этой «славной женщине» мне и удалось организовать встречу с профессором Мориарти на моих условиях.

— Но как такое возможно?

— Я часто задавался вопросом, каким образом в некоторых делах Мориарти удавалось идти на шаг впереди меня. Когда я уже был загнан в угол, я смог найти ответ. Шпион, незаметный, безобидный… Я пришел к ней.

— Если бы я не был тем, кем вы меня считаете… Кем я себя считаю… Скажите, вы бы помогли мне?

Она даже не изменилась в лице, хоть и поняла, что ее карты раскрыты:

— Кофе, мистер Холмс?

Она ненадолго отвлеклась на заваривание напитка, а я почувствовал легкий запах миндаля вместе с ароматом размалываемого в мельнице кофе.

— Цианид, — я вспомнил некоторые уроки Шерлока.

— Это был просто миндаль. Маленькая проверка от милой Молли.

— И что дальше?

— Мы заключили небольшой пакт.

Я решительно отказывался понимать Шерлока.

— Если она действительно была одним из соглядатаев Мориарти, какой ей смысл все это делать?

— Все очень просто. В случае его победы, она бы только укрепила его доверие. В случае проигрыша… Вы не задумывались, куда делись все те миллионы Наполеона преступного мира?

Мне оставалось только развести руками.


End file.
